dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Clock King III (Prime Earth)
This Clock King from Deathstroke is different from the Rebirth one in Green Arrow. Wikipedia describes him as: "A temporal anomaly who wears the classic Clock King costume, but with his face showing. This new version feeds on the life force of others to maintain his youth, which led to him preying on African citizens. He is sheltered within the African nation of Buredunia under dictator Matthew Bland. His actions drew the attention of Deathstroke the Terminator, who was assigned by Bland to kill Clock King as revenge for his murders. However, Clock King managed to save his life by revealing that the warlord only hired Deathstroke to kill him after he killed Clock King. Furthermore, Clock King revealed that as a time anomaly, he saw that as a result of Dr Manhattan's manipulation of the timestream led to the rebirth of Deathstroke's ally Wintergreen. With that information, Deathstroke spared Clock King's life." Jjwyatt (talk) 10:03, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :Then why is he III?—[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:29, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :The appearances for Billy Tockman, Clock King II and Clock King III would need to be fleshed out. Which are the GA villain? Which are the classic silly Batman villain? Are there any other versions? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:57, September 11, 2018 (UTC) ::World's Finest # 111 links to the New Earth one. The guy in Deathstroke can't be the black dude from Green Arrow (clicking Deathstroke Rebirth took me to the one from Green Arrow), and the New Earth one died in Suicide Squad. He's got to be someone else. Wikipedia seems to think the Prime Earth one from Deathstroke is a separate character.Jjwyatt (talk) 12:07, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :No, I mean the appearances currently listed. There's a II appearance in Harley Quinn, but also multiple Tockman appearances in Harley Quinn. Is the one in Batwoman the same Tockman as the one in New 52 Green Arrow? New Earth has nothing to do with this - Prime Earth is a bit of a mess that needs sorting out. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:15, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :: I got a chance to look at a few of these. The only African American Clock King in the Wikia seems to be William Tockman (Prime Earth), so Batwoman vol 3 nos. 17 & 18 should list him. The face tattoo in Batwoman might imply he's a different guy, but that doesn't seem definitive. The guy in Harley Quinn vol 12 nos. 11, 12, 13 is caucasian, so it looks like a mistake to list William Tockman (Prime Earth) there. But who's in Harley Quinn? He looks close to II in Terror Titans (I've only looked at Terror Titans #6), but Terror Titans seems to have only New Earth characters, and Batwoman, Harley Quinn and Deathstroke are all Prime Earth and need a caucasian Prime Earth Clock King. (I think the real answer is that the writers and editors just wanted to use a Clock King in their stories and didn't care who, but this wikia doesn't behave like that.) Jjwyatt (talk) 11:11, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Clock Kings galore Are we sure this isn't the Clock King that appeared briefly in (2011)? They have very similar costumes and it clearly isn't Billy Tockman (who it is currently linked to). If not, then this page should probably be renamed Clock King IV (Prime Earth). DarkKnight' ' 06:33, November 4, 2018 (UTC) : For everyone's sanity, I went ahead and linked the Clock King from Dark Knight to this one. He only appeared in a cameo, he's clearly not William Tockman (Prime Earth), and his costume is very similar to this one. If anyone disagrees with this, let me know. It saves us the trouble of renaming this page Clock King IV (Prime Earth) and having to create separate pages. DarkKnight' ' 06:50, November 4, 2018 (UTC) I also created the page for Clock King II (Prime Earth), since it was decided above that he was a distinct character from the others. However, looking at his only appearance, I'm pretty sure he's supposed to be Billy Tockman: * He appears only in a one-panel flashback in , next to all of the villains that Green Arrow fought in Green Arrow: Broken (a story where he fought Billy Tockman). It honestly looks like the artist just drew him differently by mistake. If I'm right, that would mean that Clock King II (Prime Earth) would have to be merged with William Tockman (Prime Earth), and this page would be moved from Clock King III (Prime Earth) to Clock King II (Prime Earth). The Clock King's Prime Earth history is a bloody mess... DarkKnight' ' 07:37, November 4, 2018 (UTC) I also noticed that the Clock King that appeared in went on to make another cameo in (same costume and everything). One way we could get around not having to move anything is if we make the Clock King II (Prime Earth) page about him, and treat the character who appeared in as Billy Tockman. Then, we can change the First Appearance on this article back to . DarkKnight' ' 07:49, November 4, 2018 (UTC) An even simpler suggestion is this - We could just cut out the Clock King III (Prime Earth) page entirely and threat it as there only being two Clock Kings. If it's a black guy in a suit, it's William Tockman (Prime Earth). If it's a guy in some variation of a clock costume, it's Clock King II (Prime Earth). There's no easy answer, as DC is playing fast and loose with which of the Clock Kings are the same character, what their canon appearance is, ETC. DarkKnight' ' 07:59, November 4, 2018 (UTC) :: I just finished sorting through the Clock King's Prime Earth appearances, and there was yet another variation appearing throughout various Harley Quinn comic book series. This one had a bowler hat, but wore a business suit and clock glasses similar to Clock King II (Prime Earth). I just linked him to that article. Billy Tockman is still making appearances post-rebirth as an African-American crimelord, as is Clock King III (Prime Earth) as a costumed supervillain, so at least there's SOME consistency... For now. DarkKnight' ' 02:58, November 19, 2018 (UTC)